onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gerd
| affiliation = New Giant Warrior Pirates; Buggy's Delivery (former) | residence = Elbaf | occupation = Pirate; Doctor; Mercenary (former) | status = | age = Over 63 | jva = }} Gerth is a giant from Elbaf who is the doctor of the New Giant Warrior Pirates. She was formerly an S-Class ranked mercenary for Buggy's Delivery. Appearance Gerth is a slender giantess with long light hair, part of which is kept in two braids on the sides of her head. She wears a revealing one-piece fur garment with a neckline that goes down to her stomach and which leaves the sides of her legs completely exposed. She also wears a very long striped stocking on her left leg that nearly goes up to her waist, as well as a cape with tatters on the bottom and fur boots. As a child, she had shoulder-length hair and she wore a light colored long-sleeved dress, and has her hair arranged in two braids under a checkered kerchief. Personality During her childhood, Gerth seemed to be an amicable little girl, as she readily talked to Charlotte Linlin despite sometimes being afraid of her. Like Linlin, she loves sweets, particularly semla, which she explained to Linlin with great enthusiasm. She cares about her village, as she immediately reported to Mother Carmel when Linlin was going on a rampage through it. Abilities and Powers As a giant, Gerth likely possesses a large amount of physical power. She was an S-Class member of Buggy's Pirate Dispatch Society, being recognized as one of the organization's top money earners. As the doctor of the New Giant Warrior Pirates, she likely has some degree of medical expertise. Weapons Gerth wields a single-bladed axe, but has not been seen using it. History Past Sixty-three years ago, Gerth witnessed the arrival of Charlotte Linlin to the Sheep's House, and the two little girls became friends. She often played with Linlin and taught her about Elbaf's traditions. When Linlin went on a rampage due to her craving sickness, Gerth called Mother Carmel to the scene and watched in horror at the destruction Linlin caused. After Linlin fatally injured Jorl, Gerth witnessed Carmel creating Pandora out of the flames started by Linlin. After becoming an adult, Gerth joined Hajrudin in his goal to revive the Giant Warrior Pirates alongside three other giants and became the crew's doctor. The crew became mercenaries for the pirate dispatch organization, Buggy's Delivery. During the duration of their service, the crew became the five top earners of the organization, as well as earning the rank of S-Class soldiers. Yonko Saga The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Hajrudin pledged his crew's allegiance to the Straw Hat Pirates, and when he returned to Karai Bari Island, the New Giant Warrior Pirates informed Mohji of their resignation from the Pirate Dispatch Organization, before setting out to sea in the Naglfar as members of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. Trivia *Her name is possibly taken from Gerðr (modernly anglicized as Gerd or Gerth), a goddess in Norse mythology. *Gerth is the first named canon female giant to appear in the series, as well as the first canon female pirate giant. *Gerth's adult design could be based on Nami's unused design with a battle axe. References Site Navigation ru:Герт ca:Gerth fr:Gerth it:Gerth Category:Giants Category:Female Characters Category:New Giant Warrior Pirates Category:Doctors Category:Axemen Category:Elbaf Characters Category:Flashback Introduction Characters